


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by GingerSnaps2015



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Ships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death is only the beginning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hamilton - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lin sin, M/M, M/M will be in a later chapter, Maybe Alexander/John slash later, Maybe my ass, My cinnamon rolls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnaps2015/pseuds/GingerSnaps2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, death may not discriminate but the people on the other side have something to say about it. </p><p>I'm sorry this is so bad. This story just gives me a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I want it to be known that Death is also a character here even though I havn't decided if Death talks so is just walking along with Alexander on his journy, And i put major charactor death only because he really did die this is just the after.
> 
> I also wanted to write in old school slang but Eh its hard so it kindda switches back and forth from Modern to Old school then back again. Sorry in advance. I also have French words thrown in there but don't panic. I also added translations.
> 
> I love Lin. He's a perfect sinnamon roll. This story will have several chapters each with a new character and I'm sorry if this sucks.

When Alexander opened his eyes the first thing he sees is the clear blue sky of the Caribbean. A sky he had not seen for a long time. Sitting up he notes the sand under his hands that's as white as parchment. It was all so familiar.

It seemed like just yesterday he was sent off by the people who thought he could do better in the new world when he was just 14. Dizzy in the head Alexander gets up and dusts off his pants and starts toward his house. He would know the way even if he was blind and deaf. This was the house he shared with his mother.The house she had died in. The house that held so much death. This was the house were he had met Death for the first time. Just thinking of his mother brought tears to his eyes.

While walking through town Alexander thought to himself, "This town looks as though it was never ravished by that hurricane. The hurricane that started him on his path to the man he had become." By then he had walked the short distance to his childhood home. Looking up to the blue (I don't know if it was blue but creative license right?) paint that was chipped away and the boards that curled up at the end due to humidity brought those few tears down his cheeks.

It was then he saw a light from a candle through the window. Anger flooded his system as the thought of somebody else living in his mothers home. Rushing up the stairs he raised his fist and banged on the door almost afraid to hit it to hard least the door come right off its hinges. 

"Hold on a minute," a women's voice came from the inside. Hearing that voice pushed Alex back a few steps as memories rushed back to him sending him to when he was small and his mother yelling at him for some foolish fight on the play ground. Soon **** the door swung in and there in all her glory was his mother.

Reaching out with a hand almost afraid it would passed right through her Alexander croaked out, tears falling freely down his face, "Mother? Is it you? Do my traitorous eyes deceive me?" His mother reached up and grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, "It's me, its me mon fils(my son)," she whispered as tears ran down both their faces. With very little effort she pulled him in her small arms. Alexander let out a sob that felt as though it had been there all his life just waiting to come out. They stood there for several minutes just clinging to each other while it had felt like hours. 

"Come inside before you catch cold." His mother pulling Alexander all the way in and shutting the door behind him.  Alex looking up with tear stained eyes mummer, "I've missed you mother. So much. I felt as though I had died that day the storm came. Everything washed away. Everything changed." Meeting her boys now a man who had grown so much said with so much love, "I know, bebe garcon(baby boy), I know." 

Putting her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath, "Now what is this you graduating from fist fights to duels now?"

Alexander looked stricken as though she had slapped him. "What ever you heard Jefferson started it," Alexander said in a rush. Looking at his mother he recognized that look she was giving him. It was a mix of anger, sadness, and a healthy dose of 'I can tell you are bullshiting me'. He had seen that look many times and seeing it again almost broke his heart. "Wait, how am I seeing you maman(mamma). Not that I'm not happy to, non(no), I'm very happy but how? Last thing I remember was falling asleep next to Elisa and Angelica. How much time do we have? I have so much to tell you maman(mamma). I have a son."

Alexander looked down with tears back in his eyes, "I had a son. I messed up a lot maman. I caused so much hurt. But there was so much that I did maman(mamma)." Alexander rambled on before his mother broke his stride with, "Breath Alexander. Look at me." Taking a deep breath and glancing through his eye lashes he sees his mother looking at him with a softer face than before.

"Alex, mon lion(my lion), we have all the time in the world. You did a stupid thing, yes, more than one stupid thing, but this stupid thing led you to me. Do you remember the duel? The duel between you and a man named Aaron Burr?" She reached for his hands to give him some comfort.

Memory's rushed to Alexander leaving him gasping. Remembered writing his dear Elisa a letter. The best of wives and the best of women.

Remembered crossing a cold river.

Remembered the count to ten.  

Remembered raising his gun to the sky. 

Alex laughed at himself. Death a memory? Death had always been in his mind. Maybe now right in front but near enough to run all the way to a new country. Even then he was non-stop running. 

Burr, his first friend. Thinking back on it now it seems strange how they met. So young and not innocent. Never innocent. But young enough. 

Burr, his first enemy. Enemy? Was he ever truly his enemy. Maybe on the fence about a lot of things but enemy just didn't sit right. 

"Mere(Mother), did I throw away my shot?" He asked coming back from his own mind. His mother made eye contact and with a stern face, "No fils(son), you did not. I am glad you shot in to the air. You left your finger print for all the world to see." Breaking in to tears again they embraced once more. "Now Alexander you've had a long day. I think to bed would be the best idea."

Alex let go of his mother. "Oui, mother." Fear breaking into his voice. What if all of this was a dream? What if none of this was real.

"I am real Alexander. All of this is real. Well, real as it can be in the after life but still real." Alex didn't realize he had spoken out loud until she had said that. "Now, off to bed so tomorrow we can talk about my grandchildren and that beautiful wife of yours." 

"Oui, manam(mamma). Is my room will the same?"

"No, I think it has changed to now you can fit in the bed. Not that you grew much more." His mother laughed. He didn't notice he had forgotten that sound until he heard it just then.

"Ok, mother. I'll see you in the morning then." Alex laughed back slowly letting go of his mother. Turning and walking down the hall he stopped and turned back to her.

"Mere(Mother), je t'aime."

"And I you my sweet Alexander. I love you too." 

 

 

 


	2. Phillip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you cry because I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always leave a comment and maybe a kudo if you like/love/hated it and tell me who you want next.

Phillip.

His first son. His pride and joy. He was so young. He had so much more living to do. He died for his father's pride. He died for nothing. Who will tell his story now?

Alexander wakes with a jolt. Looking around he can't remember where he is. His memories are all blurred for once instead of just the raging mess they usually are. Then he hears laughing in the next room.

His mothers laughing.

Then it all comes back to him. The duel. Elisa. Angelica. Death. His mother. Rushing then, Alexander jumps out of bed, or tried to. He gets all tangled in the blankets and falls to the floor making a large thud. Groaning he sits up and he doesn't hear the laughter anymore.

Panicking he tries to fight the covers only for the door to open. His mother stands in the door with a smile on her face. Grinning Alexander looks up at her. Then he looks behind her.

Phillip.

Tears come to his eyes.

"My son", Alexander whispers.

"Hey pops", Phillip replies and reaches out to help his father up. Tears finally fall as Alex reaches back to him. They grasp each others arm and Alex pulls Phillip down to the floor and his arms automatically go to hug his son tucking his face to his neck. Both start to sob due to all the emotions of seeing each other again.

"I did exactly what you said pop", Phillip starts.

"No son. Its my fault. You shouldn't have been there." Alex cuts him off through the tears. "I never wanted you to die for my pride. Never". He pulls Phillip closer. Looking up Alex see his mother still standing there with tears shinning on her face.

"Look at my son. Pride is not the word I want to use but I have so much of it for him." Alex says with as much love as he can. He can feel Phillip hiccups on his shoulder and feels the tears on his neck.

"I know, fils(son). I know. Me and your boy have gotten to know each other. I didn't tell him you were here. I wanted,,, I wanted him to see it for himself. And you, I knew you needed this." Alexander's mother says through her own tears. "But now, boys, come off the floor. You know Alexander used to do this a lot in his younger years. Get all caught up in the covers cause his mind was already out the door."

Walking over to them she helps the off the floor.

"Aw maman(mother)," Alex's face goes red but Phillip laughs loudly and that was worth the embarrassment he felt. Hearing that laugh soothed some of his soul that had been through a hurricane and come out of it torn. Finally free of the blankets and standing they head out of the room. Alexander tucks Phillip under his arm not willing to part with him even for a second.

"Oh pops, I don’t know if you've seen but our house is next door, in case you want to see the house." Phillip states with a hint of sadness in his voice. Stopping in the middle of the living room Alex faces his son and really looks into his eyes. He sees happiness and love but he also sees sadness and loneliness. All of these emotions that could be mirrored in his own eyes.

"My poor boy, what did I do?" Alex whispers to Phillip. "Nothing pops. It was my choice. I wanted to. It hurt but I'm not sorry for going through with the duel. I'm sorry for those I left behind. Its been lonely here. I wondered around for a while. I just found grand-mère(grandmother). But before that I watched you and the rest of the family. I saw what Burr did. I saw what you did. Mom's been heartbroken hasn't she? I wish she could hear me play one more time. I wish I could see Angelica and the rest of my brothers and sisters again. I left them as much as I left you and mom. Do they even remember me?"

Then Phillip turns angry.

"And you! You left mom alone down there! How could you do that to her after telling me she couldn't take another heart break!"

"Oh my son", new tears start to fall. Alexander once again pulls his son toward him. "I love you so much more than I can say son. Never forget that. They forgive you for what you did. I promise they remember you. I know Angelica still goes by your grave once a week and plays your songs on the piano. We moved uptown because we missed you so much."

Alex takes a big breath then continues,

"It was my fault. I am sorry. I'm sorry you felt the need to give your life for me. If I'd had know what would have happened I would have never let you go. If I could have traded places with you then I would have. In a single heartbeat. And Eliza understands. Or she will. Why I had to do what I did. I was never good enough for her and now she can rise above my mistakes. But she loved you more than words can say."

Phillip lets out a sob and really starts to weep on his fathers shoulder. "I love you to father. Even if you did leave mom alone."

"And, just so you know, we had another boy."

Phillip gasped. "Another kid?"

"Yes. We named him Phillip. After you. "

"Alex, you always were so over-dramatic." Alex's mother said coming up behind them. "Now pull yourself's together and let's go see that house young Phillip is talking about. All these tears are going to give me wrinkles." Alex lets go of Phillip and smiles at him. "Lets go show grand-mere how good you are on the piano."

And they walk out the door and into the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and what not like most of you probably. Anyways i did have a mention of the other kids in here and im going off of what i know if Phillip really did know or not know them. I do know that he was really close to his sister Angelica. And I do not know if this Phillip knew is younger brother Phillip so i wrote him as if he didnt. Sorry if it isnt completely right but hey writers choice right?  
> Again thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how I did (please tell me if this sucks to bad to continue). I was either going to write Washington or Philip next. Or maybe even Alex's brother? Let me know who you want to see. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> *I don't own any of this. It all belongs to Lin Min and his team on Broadway. They are to perf*


End file.
